As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. One of the new categories of computer systems is the “palmtop” computer system. A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user. Most palmtop computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Device (PID) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer, and electronic notepads.
Personal Information Devices include the class of computers, personal digital assistants and electronic organizers that tend both to be physically smaller than conventional computers and to have more limited hardware and data processing capabilities. PIDs include, for example, products sold by Palm, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif., under such trademark as Pilot, and Pilot 1000, Pilot 5000, PalmPilot, PalmPilot Personal, PalmPilot Professional, Palm, and Palm III, Palm V, Palm VII, as well as other products sold under such trade names as WorkPad, Franklin Quest, and Franklin Convey.
PIDs are generally discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,039; 5,727,202; 5,832,489; 5,884,323; 5,889,888; 5,900,875; 6,000,000; 6,006,274; and 6,034,686, which are incorporated herein by reference. PIDs typically include a screen and data processor, allowing the PID user to operate a substantial variety of applications relating to, for example: electronic mail, a calendar, appointments, contact data (such as address and telephone numbers), notebook records, expense reports, to do lists, or games. PIDs also often include substantial electronic memory for storing such applications as well as data entered by the user. Due to their substantial variety of applications and uses, personal information devices are becoming increasingly widely used.
Since PIDs and other similar palmtop computer systems are very small, keyboards are generally not efficient input devices. For example, PIDs with keyboards have keyboards that are so small that a user cannot touch-type. Furthermore, to use a keyboard a user must either place the PID system down onto a flat surface so the user can type with both hands or hold the PID system with two hands and type with thumbs only.
Instead of using a keyboard, many PIDs employ a stylus and a touchscreen or digitizer pad as an input system. The stylus and touchscreen combination works well for PIDs since the arrangement allows a user to hold the PID system in one hand while writing with the stylus onto the touchscreen with the other hand. For example, to enter a large amount of text, the user employs the stylus with a touchscreen text entry area, using a variety of text input strokes.
Prior art FIG. 1 shows a diagram of the personal information device 100 having a first touchscreen area 101 and a second touchscreen area 102. Personal information device 100 has two touchscreen areas, touchscreen area 101 configured to recognize touches as the regular use of the stylus 103 as a pointing device from the user, and touchscreen area 102 configured to recognize touches as text input. Touchscreen areas 101-102 are designed to register and recognize strokes from the stylus 103. Typically, touchscreen area 101 is configured as an icon and menu touchscreen display area and the smaller touchscreen area 102 is configured as a text entry area. For example, strokes entered in the icon and menu area (touchscreen area 101) are interpreted as icon and/or menu manipulations and strokes entered in the text entry area (touchscreen area 102) are interpreted as text characters and/or punctuation (e.g., handwriting glyphs and the like). Touchscreen area 101 is generally for displaying large amounts of text (e.g., paragraph or more). Touchscreen area 102 is generally for entering text using input strokes that are recognized as text characters (e.g., graffiti), using, for example, stylus 103.
There are a number of problems with this prior art approach. One problem is the fact that there exists no feedback in the text entry area with regard to the entered strokes and the resulting recognized character. As characters are entered by the user via stylus 103 and touchscreen area 102, there is no feedback within touchscreen area 102 with regard to the particular input strokes of the user or the resulting recognized characters. Recognized characters resulting from input strokes in touchscreen area 102 are displayed in touchscreen area 101, with new characters being entered at an insertion point 110 as they are recognized. This forces the user to divert attention from the touchscreen area 102 as input strokes are entered. For example, to check the accuracy of recognition, the user needs to focus attention on the upper touchscreen area 101. Consequently, the user is constantly looking back and forth between areas 101-102, checking the accuracy of the input strokes as they are being recognized.
Another problem is the fact that there is no easy way to move the insertion point 110 to different locations within the recognized text. As currently implemented in prior art personal information device 100, the text entry point 110 is moved by touching the desired location within the recognized text with stylus 103. There is no easy way to move the insertion point around using the touchscreen area 101. If the insertion point needs to be moved, the stylus must be employed in upper touchscreen area 101, which requires hopping back and forth between areas 101-102 as input strokes are entered.
Another problem is the fact there is no “in-place editing” of the recognized text. In prior art personal information device 100, there is no easy way to edit previously entered text in order to, for example, correct mistakes. To correct a mistake in previously entered text, the user needs to select the mistake using touchscreen area 101 by moving the insertion point to the location of the error (e.g., using the stylus 103), remove the mistake using the touchscreen area 102 (e.g., backspacing), then enter the correct character using the touchscreen area 102, and finally look at the touchscreen area 101 to ensure the mistake was corrected.
These problems limit the usability of the handwriting recognition system. Many users simply refuse to use the handwriting recognition. Many of those users that use it, do so only as a last resort.
Thus what is required is a solution for providing active feedback with regard to input strokes and recognized characters as text is being entered by a user. What is required is a solution that does not force a user to divert attention between two different touchscreen areas as text is being entered. What is further required is a solution that provides for in-place editing of recognized text. The present invention provides a novel solution to the above requirements.